Comemorações
by Pearll
Summary: Contos de aniversário. ADMM, claro.


**Comemorações**

Amanhã é sábado, dia 04 de outubro de 1986.

Cinquenta e um anos atrás nascia Minerva McGonagall, uma das bruxas mais notáveis da atualidade e, me atrevo a dizer, de todos os tempos. E só posso imaginar o grito poderoso de seu choro assustado quando chegou a esse mundo caótico, e todos os sorrisos que trouxe à vida consigo.

Quarenta anos atrás eu a conhecia, uma menininha que encarava o mundo com uma seriedade que faltava a muitos adultos, inclusive a mim. Tanto talento, tanto empenho, e ainda tão jovem! Uma verdadeira esponja de conhecimento, um orgulho para qualquer um que passasse por sua vida.

Trinta anos atrás eu a reencontrava, uma moça linda, determinada e misteriosa, de coração partido. Elegeu-me como amigo e confidente, reviveu em mim sentimentos adormecidos, encantou-me, enamorou-me.

Por mais quase dois anos ainda me fez sofrer e sonhar, até que juntasse forças e coragem de declarar meus sentimentos. E qual a minha surpresa quando me aceitou como seu e se permitiu também ser minha! Tornou-se mais que minha amante e companheira, a _minha felicidade_.

Cerca de cinco anos atrás Voldemort caía e começava a surgir uma paz frágil, a qual tentamos arduamente cultivar até hoje. Ela, preocupada como sempre, me perguntava sobre o futuro, e eu só podia lhe oferecer o presente. Ela questionava meus motivos e tudo que eu podia fazer era lhe pedir pra confiar em mim. E ela o fez.

Hoje, véspera de seu qüinquagésimo primeiro aniversário, ela adormece suavemente em meus braços, com o sorriso saciado que só uma mulher muito satisfeita sabe esboçar. Chegou tarde, depois de sofrer os efeitos de um dia de trabalho tão longo como só as sextas-feiras sabem ser e se demorar ainda mais aplicando detenções aos seus alunos mais incorrigíveis. Enfim encontrou-me esperando-a deitado em nossa cama e se juntou a mim repleta daquele cansaço que fatiga mais o espírito que ao corpo e só o carinho pode aplacar.

Relaxou com meus beijos, mas logo voltou a se agitar com minhas mãos. Suspirou com minha boca e gemeu com o que veio a seguir. Então se aconchegou em meu peito e se deixou ninar até que sua respiração e pulsação se acalmassem e seus olhos se fechassem com um sono tranqüilo. O rosto sereno e os dedos enroscados na minha barba como se tocasse uma cítara.

Já eu, insone, assisto na penumbra da noite o relógio na parede girar até que os minutos alcancem as horas no marco zero e as doze badaladas soem distantes, abafadas pelas paredes de pedra do castelo. Aí, como se adivinhasse o novo dia que nasce, ela se remexe em meus braços até ter o rosto à altura do meu, então abre os olhos verdes, turvos e sonolentos, curiosos por me encontrarem ainda desperto.

– Parabéns – lhe digo aos sussurros e a beijo delicada e ternamente.

– Hum, você também – responde com um sorriso malicioso brotando no canto dos lábios, elogiando-me pela nossa deliciosa _performance_ de agora há pouco, pensando que fosse a isso que me referia.

– Não falava disso, embora reconheça que foi excepcional. Referia-me a seu meio século e mais um.

Ela faz uma careta. Odeia que o chame assim. Porque, apesar de ser única e diferente sob tantos aspectos, é mulher e (embora tente dissimular) possui toda a vaidade que seu sexo exige. Detesta fazer aniversário, não importa de quantos anos seja.

– Se eu não soubesse, poderia dizer que você está feliz por eu estar envelhecendo – me contesta se girando em meus braços e me deixando a conversar com sua nuca. Se bem a conheço, quer matar o assunto e ir logo dormir de conchinha.

– Nesse passo de lesma? Sequer tem metade da minha idade!

O que já é um grande alívio pra mim. Quando começamos a namorar tinha menos de um terço, e isso me fazia sentir deveras ridículo.

– Ninguém acreditaria nos seus cento e cinco. Você ainda está tão bem.

– Somente a seus olhos, minha querida.

– Não só a eles – brinca, rebolando contra minha anatomia como que para me lembrar de nossas travessuras mais recentes.

– Acontece que sou muito bem cuidado. Por isso resolvi cuidar um pouco mais de você também.

– Eu reparei – concorda, rindo. E que riso lindo ela possui!

– Espere – lhe peço, rolo na cama até a beirada e me estico para alcançar a gaveta do meu criado mudo. Ela se cala em expectativa, sentando-se enquanto aguarda.

– O que é isso? – me pergunta fingindo surpresa quando lhe mostro a caixinha de jóias em minhas mãos.

Abro seu presente e os brincos parecem brilhar ainda mais na pouquíssima luz do quarto. Ouro branco trabalhado, de onde pendem duas gotas de esmeralda. Elegantes e bonitos, a cara dela.

– Um mimo – eu afirmo enquanto assisto-a colocá-los –, para meus olhos.

– Obrigada, são lindos.

– Encomendei há semanas, e tive de mandar trocar as pedras duas vezes porque estavam com dificuldades em acertar o tom de verde.

– Qual tom? – fala distraída, suas mãos tocando as jóias por sobre as orelhas, acostumando-se ao seu peso e tamanho.

– O seu, oras.

Ela leva um curto instante para entender que era à cor de seus olhos que eu estava me referindo, então pula em meu pescoço, beijando-me contentíssima. Bem, não só os brincos ficaram tão perfeitos em sua orelha como os havia imaginado, mas também surtiram o efeito desejado.

– Você não existe!

– Sim, existo. Sou bem real e palpável – insinuo enquanto vou forçando-a para trás, de modo a deitar-se sob mim novamente.

– Outra vez? – indaga divertida, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o mesmo sorriso lascivo de antes.

– Amanhã é sábado – argumento entre os beijinhos que lhe dou no pescoço. Pousamos no colchão, suas pernas me ladeiam e seus braços me envolvem.

– E o que temos programado para sábado?

Reserva no seu restaurante favorito, ingressos para o teatro, um quarto de hotel e a gargantilha que faz par com os brincos. Nada realmente extraordinário, apenas alguns gestos que espero que tornem mais especial o seu dia.

– Eu poderia dizer, mas estragaria a surpresa.

– E quem sou eu para tentar frustrar planos que já começaram tão bem? – zomba com sua voz risonha e me puxa pra beijar-me de novo.

E avanço assim, a comemorar com amor o que o amor me trouxe, presentear aquela que é o meu melhor presente, fazer feliz aquela que tem sido por tanto tempo o motivo de toda a minha felicidade.

* * *

**n/a:** Este é meu humilde presente de aniversário para nossa grande diva Minerva McGonagall. Talvez eu faça mais um capítulo... que acham?

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Um beijão da Pearll!


End file.
